Cleaning devices and systems for use in the home, industrially or otherwise include a broad range of technology. With regard to hand-held, mop-like devices used by an individual, the prior art is replete with variations. Conventional floor, ceiling, wall or other surface mops typically have a rigid, elongated handle portion, the handle having a proximal and a distal end. The handle portion is held closer to the proximal end, while a cleaning head is placed at the distal end of the handle. Typically, mop heads for use indoors are about 3-4 inches wide and about 9-12 inches long, and they typically have a removable sponge or other type absorbent pad portion. As is well know, once a cleaning pad becomes worn out or soiled beyond utility, it is removed and replaced with a fresh cleaning pad.
Typically, a mop head is dipped into a pail or bucket containing water and a cleaning agent. The mop head is wrung out so as not to deposit too great an amount of cleaning fluid on the surface being cleaned. It would be highly useful to provide a hand-held mopping system with an on-board, disposable, rechargeable or replaceable fluid reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,489 issued Dec. 10, 1991 to Silvenis et al. teaches a floor cleaner using disposable sheets. The apparatus comprises a handle portion pivotally attached to a cleaning head member with a flat lower surface. The lower surface of the member has frictional means thereon which are intended to maintain a pre-moistened fabric sheet between the surface and an area to be cleaned. The frictional means are a series of raised portions, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,255 issued Mar. 11, 1997 to Nichols teaches a washable scrubbing mop head and kit. The device and system contains a multi-part handle, head portion, and an attachable sponge mop pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,006 issued Mar. 30, 1999 to Ping et al. teaches a cleaning implement having a sprayer nozzle attached to a cleaning head member. Cleaning fluid sprays out of a sprayer nozzle portion attached to a cleaning head mounted at the base of a handle portion, the head portion mounted to the handle portion with a universal joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,784 issued Sep. 21, 2000 to Suzuki et al. teachers a cleaning cloth and cleaning apparatus. The apparatus includes a handle with a front, flat head section for insertion into a bag-like cleaning cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,920 issued Nov. 23, 1999 to Kunkler et al. teaches a cleaning implement having a protected pathway for a fluid transfer tube. The cleaning implement has a fluid reservoir coupled to a dispenser with a universal joint, and a fluid transfer tube, the fluid transfer tube at least partially positioned to pass through the universal joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,508 issued Oct. 5, 1999 to Holt et al. teaches a cleaning implement having controlled fluid absorbency. U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,191 issued Dec. 21, 1999 to Sherry et al. teaches a cleaning implement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,123 issued Apr. 11, 2000 to Holt et teaches a cleaning implement having high absorbent capacity. Overall maximum fluid absorbencies, rates of absorbency, and squeeze-out rates are defined, and examples of materials which exhibit those types of behavior are provided. As best understood, these inventions are directed to the use of superabsorbent materials, and not the use of conventional, natural and synthetic materials.
A microfiber is atypically, and others are included herein as well, made of a polyester/polyamide blend that has a thickness finer than {fraction (1/100)} of a human hair. In the industry of fibers and fabrics, the following classifications of fibers is considered standard:
The present invention is an advanced cleaning system comprising a handle portion, the handle portion having a proximal end and a distal end; a cleaning head portion, the cleaning head portion adapted for use with a removable cleaning pad; and a cleaning fluid reservoir fluidically coupled to the cleaning head portion such that cleaning fluid is controllably allowed to flow via gravity onto the surface to be cleaned adjacent the cleaning head portion. The cleaning system further comprises a nozzle portion mounted to the head portion. The cleaning system flow of cleaning fluid is a trickle. The head portion of the cleaning system is coupled to the handle portion with a yoke means. The cleaning system further comprises a cleaning pad.
In a preferred embodiment, the advanced cleaning system comprising: a handle portion, the handle portion having a proximal end and a distal end; and a cleaning head portion, the cleaning head portion adapted for use with a removable cleaning pad, the cleaning head portion having an essentially convex lower surface.
The present invention is a cleaning system comprising: a handle portion, the handle portion having a proximal end and a distal end; a cleaning head portion, the cleaning head portion adapted for use with a removable cleaning pad; and a cleaning fluid reservoir, the fluid reservoir fluidically coupled to the cleaning head portion; and means for controllably dispensing cleaning fluid from the fluid reservoir onto the surface to be cleaned adjacent the cleaning head portion.
The present invention is a cleaning system comprising: a handle portion, the handle portion having a proximal end and a distal end; a cleaning head portion, the cleaning head portion adapted for use with a removable cleaning pad; and means for removably coupling a cleaning fluid reservoir to the system for dispensing cleaning fluid adjacent the cleaning head portion.
The present invention is a kit for a cleaning system comprising: an handle portion, the handle portion having a proximal end and a distal end; a cleaning head portion; one or more removable cleaning pads; and means for removably coupling a cleaning fluid reservoir to the system for dispensing cleaning fluid adjacent the cleaning head portion.
The present invention is a method for applying a fluid to a surface with a tool comprising a handle portion, a head portion, and a fluid reservoir attached thereto, the method comprising the following steps: obtaining the handle portion; mechanically coupling a fluid reservoir to a handle portion and fluidically coupling the fluid reservoir to the head portion; controllably dispensing the fluid onto the surface; and distributing the fluid dispensed onto the surface with the head portion.
The present invention is a cleaning system including: one or more shaft sections of a handle sub-assembly; a holster sub-assembly which mounts on the handle sub-assembly; a yoke section located at a distal end of the one or more shaft sections of a handle sub-assembly; a head sub-assembly coupled to the one or more shaft sections of the handle sub-assembly adjacent the yoke section; and a cleaning fluid reservoir having a fluid delivery tube and a nozzle assembly, the nozzle assembly being mountable onto the head sub-assembly.